Let's go to the Movies!
by Hetaliabecauseynot
Summary: Matthew wants to go out and see a movie with Gilbert. Gil will only go if he can bring snacks and, most importantly, beer. How will he successfully convince Matthew and sneak food in?


**AN: Hey guys! Sorry if you're reading one of my other fics (Hide and seek/Protect her) I know I haven't been updating in literally forever but I will get to it eventually! Meanwhile I have come up with this idea and I just had to write it. It's gonna be a one-shot. I hope you guys really like it because it's probs gonna just be a mess. Also my friend is gonna tell at me for writing this instead of updating my other fics. So just a shutout to her, I WILL update. Just maybe not yet...anyways enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own hetalia. I wish I did. But I don't.**

Gilbert was being his usual lazy self. It was the weekend. Of course he was being lazy. A few hours ago he had turned the tv to a show but now it was on something else so he wasn't paying attention. He was just laying on the couch, spread out.

Of course, Matthew was here with him. When we're they not at each other's houses though? It had been a little while since the other had come in to the living room. He was trying out a new recipe he found or something like that. Only now he did come in and smiled at Gilbert

"Hey Gil, watch out" he said as quiet as ever as he came over to the couch. Gilbert got what he meant and lifted his head so Matthew could sit. Almost as soon as he was on the couch the albino man had dropped his head into Matthews lap and the Canadians hands went to his hair to mess with it. He smiled up at Matthew warmly.

"Have you been successful?" He asked curiously at Matthew and he nodded.

"Yep, I made us a yummy dessert for later." He chuckled "But we should go out and do something first. We could go see what type of stuff they are playing at the movie theatre. That would be fun" He suggested

"Nein, the food their is too expensive. And they don't have beer."

"So? You can watch a movie without beer Gil. And I'll buy us snacks if you don't want to" Gilbert only shook his head

"No I'm not goin unless I get beer"

"Well we aren't sneaking food, or beer in" Matthew said, frowning a little. "Come on it will be fun!" He urged hopefully and kissed Gilberts cheek "Please~?" Gilbert let out a little whine and pressed his face into Matthews tummy

"Only if I can bring beer and snacks" Matthew sighed

"Well how? You can't do a bag. That will be suspicious. God I can't believe I'm going to let you do this..."

Gilbert smiled victoriously and mentally fistbumped himself "Hmm, I dunno. You're the brains here. I'm just the pen that gets us into trouble remember?" He chuckled

"...thats true but I usually am not helping you sneak food into movie theaters" he sighed and they both sat in silence for a few minutes until Gilbert jumped up.

"I know!" He said and without explaining he ran from the roon, leaving behind a very confused Matthew. When he came back he was holding a half sphere made of foam lile you would make a flower decoration with. "We can use this!"

Matthew tilted his head "Gil...I hate to burst your bubble but...we can't just carry the food in like that. It's worse than using a plain bag..."

Gilbert shook his head and laughed "No we aren't just gonna carry it. Come here" hesitantly, Matthew did as told and Gilbert lifted Matthews shirt a little. He pushed the foam under it. It made him look...pregnant... "See? You can dress up like a girl!"

"...No. I'm not doing this Gilbert. There is no way"

~Time skip brought to you by my awful writing abilities -~

"Should I be concerned about why you're this good at makeup? Or why you have so much girls clothes...including bras?" Matthew asked as he let Gilbert finish his makeup reluctantly. Surprisingly he looked fine. He was wearing a dress much to his displeasure. Gilbert had put him in a bra and stuffed it some. He was surprisingly very good at all of this, which was concerning.

"Your choice. Be concerned if you want to be. But I'm not giving an explanation because that you don't want to know" he said nonchalantly with a shrug. Matthew rolled his eyes and sighed. They hadn't put the foam peice in his dress yet but they would in a moment after Gilbert filled it with the snacks and beer he so desperately needed.

Gilbert led them both back down the stairs and got the peice of foam as he went to the kitchen. Suddenly Matthew remembered the dessert.

"Gilbert if you touch my fudge I swear to god!" He warned and Gilbert laughed. That made Matthew rush in. Just as he expected the other was reaching for some of his fudge and Matthew responded by grabbing a kitchen towel and smacking him with it "Gilbert!" The other huffed and quickly went to getting his snacks and such. Once he had put some stuff into the foam peice he handed it to Matthew.

"Here, put it on then we can go" he smiled and Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"You are not going in pajamas. Go change and I'll out this on." He said and rolled his eyes as he watched Gilbert leave, going up the stairs. He returned a few moments later in jeans and a T-shirt. "Much better" he chuckled. The canadian looked like a girl. And looked very pregnant. He was blushing some about that but didn't say anything. As they walked out.

~Timeskip (again) by Gilbird! ~

Matthew rushed inside and the the foam peice off to the side, nearly running up the stairs to get changed. Gilbert was laughing as he finished a beer. They hadnt even been gone a half hour. But their attempt at snaking food in didn't work either. The blonde haired man cane back down a moment later blushing "I can't believe this. Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

"Yes it is! I didn't think the foam would fall out" he laughed harder "and right on our way in too! Everyone was staring! It was hilarious!" Matthew covered his face and frowned

"Im never leaving this house again...i never should have done that..." He flopped onto the couch and Gilbert sat next to him

"Hey, on the plus side, you look amazin in a dress~"

 **AN: I hope you liked it! I know it was crappy and weird but hey, obviously you liked it enough to read it all the way through. If you guys have any ideas you want me to write I'll try to do them. Just message me what your idea is.**


End file.
